The Impossible Love Series
by DarkJadedRose
Summary: Romy; It's over! Complete
1. Impossible Love

I don't own any of the x men and this is dedicated to Gothic-Rogue Lebue and NO ONE ELSE!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Remy sat in his room at the Acolytes head quarters and thought about the southern girl that had taken his card. He had spent that whole time wondering how she was doing with the mutants being 'out' and all. He had thought often of visiting her at the mansion but preferred to remain a small distance away. He was contemplating whether or not he should go to be near her again as he did every other night.  
  
His heart won out because a little while later he found himself outside of the mansion. He knew that at night she would sneak out of the cubicle they now called their home to take a walk, it was a mistake the first time he saw her, he had just come to see if they were rebuilding by Magneto's order, he ended up making it his nightly ritual.  
  
He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw her come into view. She was wearing a pair of black cotton sweats and a black tank top, no cover for her soft poisonous hands. He quietly followed her knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him. He was close behind her when she swiftly turned to find him there.  
  
"How'd ya hear Remy chere?" Rogue just gulped and backed up a little, remembering his little 'card trick'.  
  
"Ya ain't as quiet as ya think swamp rat, now what are ya doin' here?" Gambit shrugged and leaned back on part of the institute's wall that was still standing.  
  
"Remy wanted ta see how da fille was doin'" He looked at her through devilish eyes, she had first been nervous around her brother's, but while her brothers were as readable as the sky, Remy's were mysterious and untrustworthy, or so she thought. He began to walk towards her and she found herself unable to move, as if controlled by the spell in his eyes. He touched her face and leaned towards her, he kissed her until her powers kicked in and then he left, slightly shaken. She stood there for a little while after he had gone.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Rogue woke up wondering if it was just a dream. She took out the cards she had brought to keep entertained and tried to stimulate its energy with whatever left over power she had. When she felt the card begin to sizzle with life she dropped it and put her head in her hands. She didn't want to care about anyone. No one had ever taken a look at the 'untouchable' before unless they hadn't known what she was, the only ones who touched her without a flinch was Kitty and her brother. Everyone else pitied her and she worried that perhaps Gambits sense of challenge was what drew him to her.  
  
She was angered by this thought and took it out on her body as she scrubbed it hard with soap, turning it a shade of pink darker than her natural color, pulling on her clothes and painting the mask of 'loner' on her face she grabbed an apple and left to walk towards school. Her thoughts painfully focused on the Cajun man that had went to their home, for some odd reason.  
  
***  
  
Magneto stared at one of his best fighters in disgust. Remy had repeatedly messed up that day during the training sessions he constantly threw at them. The only reason Magneto didn't yell at the man was because Remy never failed at anything. He pulled him aside to find out what was wrong with him.  
  
"It's nothing homme, Remy just thinkin' 'bout things." Magneto grunted and decided to accept the information for what it was, evasiveness, but he wouldn't pry.  
  
"Leave your personal life personal Gambit. They have no place on the battle field." With that, he left the Cajun alone to fend for himself. Remy sighed and went up to his room, waiting till it was time for the girl to go to lunch. His favorite past time was to watch her as she ate her lunch under the shade of the trees, writing in a brown weathered notebook, he had assumed to be her journal. His heart lurched at the thought of her constant loneliness. Perhaps one day he could fill the ache in her heart but only if she let him in.  
  
***  
  
For some odd reason Rogue felt as if someone was near and every instinct in her told her it was him. She ran her fingers through her hair and continued to write.  
  
He kissed me last night. I felt my heart soar. It was my first  
one, no other dared to try. The last time I cared about anyone  
was Cody and it ended up with him in a coma. Can I care again  
and about my enemy? I don't know. I'm afraid. It's an  
impossible dream, an impossible feeling that can never be full  
filled. It's better to drop this charade and let go. The  
professor has said he would try to help me, but he can only go  
so far. And I refuse to put the swamp rat in a position were he  
is with someone, he can never feel.  
  
~Rogue  
  
Remy dropped down from the tree he sat on when he saw her walk away. He wanted to catch up with her and stop her from going inside, to convince her in some way to leave with him, so they could escape the fact that they were on opposing sides, just to be together regardless of the circumstances, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't know how she would react. The night before she hadn't fought but she may have been half asleep. He decided to try again that night; if she wanted to she'd be out there.  
  
***  
  
Rogue looked over at her team mate and as she did every night, she touched her cheek without her gloves and took a little of her power, it sent her to semi consciousness but she wasn't hurt in the process. Tonight Rogue's reasons were different. It wasn't to get away from the house but to see if he was out there, perhaps waiting for her. It seemed like an impossible love. But she couldn't help herself. She needed to be loved and to love in return.  
  
Others had confessed their feelings to her only to pull away when she mentioned her 'no touching' disease that the professor had come up with. Remy knew her problem; he knew that in the long run, she may never be able to touch anyone skin to skin. And yet he pursued her, all though quietly and never making a move until last night. She had always felt someone there, but never knew who it was until than.  
  
Her heart began to beat rapidly and without hearing a foot step she knew he was there.  
  
"Bonjour chere." She sighed when she felt his gloved hands on her bare shoulders. She refused to cover herself at night and made no exception for him, and it pleased her that he didn't ask her to, and just chose to work with the precautions himself. He wrapped his arms around her and she began to cry, for some reason feeling as if it was okay for her to do that with him, all right to allow the overwhelming urge to break down be let out in his arms.  
  
Remy turned her around and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him not whispering anything that would be a lie but telling her how he felt about her in his fluent French. His heart ached for hers. She didn't understand what he said, but confessing it was enough. He knew that this was an impossible relationship. There was no way he'd be accepted into her life.  
  
He softly cried, his tears mixing with her hair though she knew nothing, felt nothing. His eyes were cleared from all tears he cried when she looked up at him and stared into his eyes. A ritual began that night. They would come out to just be together. No words needing to be exchanged, just an escape from their every day lives so that they could each be with the one person that they should never have fallen for.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	2. Remembering Your Eyes

I do not own x men or Starbucks and Frappuchino's or the poem, thanks to the poet who inspired this chapter, it would have never been done. If you would like to add any kind of poem or song, yours personally or one you think would fit with the flow, I wouldn't mind writing a chapter about it and adding it to "Impossible Love" just leave it in the review or e-mail it to me. There is so much more that can be written. **************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Remembering Your Eyes A few months ago I look into the eyes of a total stranger and an enemy in the middle of the battle field... They where mesmerizing  
  
But those eyes would look away. As days grew into weeks, how unique and so full of emotions...  
  
But only when those eyes would not look away And now...  
  
As weeks turned into months I did not look for those eyes  
  
Because they look at me  
  
It makes me feel weak Because I see the passion of your love  
  
When I stare at those enchanting eyes...  
  
Gothic- Rogue Lebue  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Rogue stared out the window of Starbucks drinking her second frappuchino and sadly thought over the pain in her life. She thought about the day she found out that Risty was really Mystique. The day she found out Scott and Jean had officially become a couple and the day that her powers overtook her very being.  
  
She found few things in her life that had made her happy. The day that Kurt had called her his sister regardless of the lack of blood ties and the day that Cody had asked her to dance, regardless of it's disastrous end.  
  
But while little seemed to make her happy now a days there was one thing that stood out and it was those lonely nights were she found herself in the arms of the one man who loved her.  
  
They never said a word to each other, just embraced underneath the dark night. At first his eyes seemed to hypnotize her, she felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame. But now she only saw passion and something more, something much deeper.  
  
Neither one of them said a word; their love was spoken through the silent wind.  
  
Last night was the first time they touched. His fingers brushed her skin so lightly, that her skin did not react. She had looked into his eyes and saw in them a never ending promise he dared not speak aloud.  
  
His eyes spoke for him; they shared his truths, just as they shared his lies. She saw in them all who he was. If she looked at them she saw a mysterious man, an air of mischief and deceitfulness, his face played along with whatever his eyes said.  
  
But if she looked in them she saw depth, a man who had lived a life of pain and struggle. He battled so much in his life that he knew no peace and all this she knew just by looking into his eyes.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Read and Review 


	3. Obsession

I don't own any of the X men or any other things except the poem. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Obsession  
  
My life is burrowed in pain, something that has become me I have no peace, I have no place There is no way I can survive But I see your light It shines towards me, and guides me somewhere clear Where I can sleep and be filled with tranquility rarely found when my eyes are open I search for you any chance I get I try to find you, especially as the nights grow colder I can't sleep without seeing you; I can't breathe unless at one point I have felt your breath upon my face I call out to you during the night And reach for you when you aren't near I need you like I need the air that fills my lungs Like the blood that causes my heart to remain alive Without you there is no me You are my obsession  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Remy watched her as she entered the school. He had been following her to and from her home. At times watching over her like a guardian angel. He feared that his obsession was getting much deeper. He woke up in a cold sweat at night and clung to his sheets, his eyes burning bright with fear of the unknown. He longed for her, longed to be near her and longed to hold her in his arms. But he found that impossible unless it was during the still of the night.  
  
He wanted to take her away with him, to steal her away like the thief he was and leave no trace so that they could not be followed. He knew she would come gladly. But he had nothing to give her. He owned nothing. He sat on the tree and leaned his head back, her face playing in his dreams. He licked his lips and remembered the touch of her flesh against his large hands.  
  
He wanted, no, needed more. Her skin was soft and unmarred. So pale against the moonlight and yet all he could do was look. His intentions weren't vulgar or crude, but the overwhelming urge to just save her from the monstrosity of the world pained him.  
  
His every thought and every move were focused on her. He was afraid that his wanting was eating him slowly away. He feared that he would hurt her, or even himself with the need to be with her completely. He wondered if he should just leave her be.  
  
Perhaps the obsession would wane off. She needed better than what he could give her, he would see her one last time and than he would betray her. He should not have continued this; he gave her hope for what was impossible and could never be. She would hate him and he would love her, and just as silently as he slipped into her life, he intended to slip away. 


	4. The Stranger

I don't own any of the X men or the Poem **************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The Stranger I learned to Love Before I met you... We where strangers... You and I... In our own worlds Time passed But one time In the middle of war That day we met Time stood still You keep on bugging me You never gave up You follow me Where ever I...go Then one day I finally gave you the chance To be my...friend Every night I dream of you You understood me like no one else You care for me And most of all You love me... Every time I hear your voice My heart skips a beat You opened my eyes to the world of romance You find ways To let me feel your...touch I would always Remember the day On how I met That stranger Whom I learned to love Gothic - Rogue Lebue  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
He was a stranger to her, she knew nothing of him, nothing of his past or of the life he lived now. She couldn't understand what had linked their minds and hearts together to the point of not being able to discern her own thoughts from his. But she felt him and knew him before he ever appeared and before he would ever tell.  
  
Rogue was sitting on the grass waiting for her nightly visit from the Cajun man that had as if from thin air walked into her life. She felt warm arms wrap around her and leaned into his body, his familiar scent drawing her more near. She turned around and looked into his eyes and for a moment saw something that made her tremble to her bones.  
  
She didn't know what to think, or what to say. There was something wrong. He leaned in and kissed her on her lips, quickly so as not to ignite her power, but the second time more deeply. Rogue tried as hard as she could to ward off her mutation and it worked for a little while, but her inexperience at it allowed it to return and in her mind she knew what he was going to do.  
  
"Why?" She whispered. Gambits red eyes filled with tears but he held them back. He couldn't show any emotion. He prayed she wouldn't break down because he would risk everything if he saw tears come out of her eyes.  
  
He looked at her features and memorized them. The cleft of her chin, the defiant expression that often met him on those nights and those large eyes. Eyes that represented courage and beauty and an unknown peace.  
  
She watched as he looked at her, and she began to cry. Remy held her until she was spent and her exhaustion took a toll on her body. He laid her softly on the ground and took off his trench coat, laying it over her.  
  
He sat on a tree limb till dawn, waiting for her to wake up. His lips trembled as he saw her take in her surroundings when she awoke and than at the only thing she would have left of him. He watched her put the trench to her face and breathe in his scent. She cried violently. Little did she know that he cried with her.  
  
That was how the others found her, lying on the floor with his trench in her hands. He had escaped when he saw the one they called 'The Wolverine' sniff the air, picking up his scent. He wouldn't ever return. He could never return. She needed to find herself and he wouldn't have been able to let her breathe.  
  
He left that night, intent on never returning. His heart always thinking of her, always clinging to her. He never would go back, that was his plan. But Fate dealt him different cards. What Fate held battled every thing he had ever achieved up to that point. 


	5. Missing You

I don't own any of the X Men or the poem. Thanks to Mizz Lebue **************************************************************************** **********  
  
Missing You When you where gone When I woke up My life... My time froze Because Every night I go out In our meeting place But...you are not...there I never thought I could ever fall...in love But you showed me The meaning of love I miss the way You hold me... I miss the way You touch me .... I miss everything in...You Oh Baby, Don't know what to do Now that we are apart I miss everything Especially.... ...YOU  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rogue snuck out of the mansion night after night praying that he would be there. Every morning she was found asleep, with dried tear streaks on her face. She cried every night away. Eventually she realized that it was over. That they would never be again.  
  
She tried to move on with her life. She attempted to date the few who knew and didn't care about her mutation but she found no comfort in their arms. They didn't touch her the way he had.  
  
She contemplated leaving, going somewhere where she wasn't known, where no one would care. And as the time passed she regarded life as just another thing to survive.  
  
Her heart had hardened over the past few months. She cared little and little every day. She became a hazard to herself, doing suicidal things during battles and as a book once said, it's always the reckless who survive, and she managed to make it through every time.  
  
Everyone tried to be there for her, to help her through her pain. But she denied them that. She didn't want anyone to touch her. She didn't want anyone to be close to her. She cried herself to sleep every evening, wondering why it was that life hated her so much and why it was so cruel.  
  
One dark night she opened the window because of the suffocating heat in her bedroom. That night she dreamt of him. He was lying next to her, urging her to live. He held her in his arms and she cried and told him that she needed him wanted him to stay with her.  
  
He told her that she needed to find something that would keep her alive. She told him the only reason she was able to make it through the day was hoping she'd one day be with him.  
  
She woke up the next morning and cried, gripping something in her hand. She opened it and found a card, the one with the Queen of hearts. She brought it to her lips and let it linger there, knowing that he had truly been with her the night before.  
  
She wanted him, needed him near.  
  
***  
  
Remy stared at her outside of her window, hidden by it's leaves. He sat their every night and watched her, watched her cry for him, and he cried with her. His life, since that last night had been one of turmoil. He joined up with a band of thieves but wasn't able to concentrate and had been kicked out. He couldn't rejoin the Acolytes, she had changed his heart and he wouldn't, couldn't go back.  
  
He didn't know where he stood. But prayed that the way would shine like a beacon before him. 


	6. Because I Left You

I don't own any of the x men or other familiarities, only the poem. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Because I Left You  
  
When the sun fell from the sky and the moon followed its path That's when I left you Now I have no place to go No reason to be And it's all because I left you I tried a million things and lived a million lives And nothing would let me subsist Is there any way out of this?  
  
When the wind blew its last breath and the sky turned to gray That's when I left you The tears scarred my face And I'm left for dead And all because I left you I tried a million things and lived a million lives But nothing can compare to what I found in you Is there any way out of this?  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Remy once again left the mansions grounds and began to wander around. He stopped in front of the run down motel that had become his home. He found no peace in his solitude. He stopped visiting her after that last night. He paid his due with the money he had stolen before he lost his sanity and was able to pay off the debts of the motel, eating little since he was rarely hungry.  
  
His auburn stubble grew scraggly and gave his face a hellish appearance; his demon eyes lost its shine and its glint. He sat there and did nothing but think. Three weeks later sitting in the same armchair he ran out of ways to live his life. He did nothing but think and suffer and all because of his stupidity. A knock on the door made him answer.  
  
"It's open." In walked someone he hadn't spoken to in the months that passed. He stared into her eyes and felt shame envelop him, he cursed under his breath and turned away, immediately aware of his horrid appearance.  
  
"You left me." Her voice was low and so full of pain that he wanted to reach out to her, but refused. He couldn't do it; he couldn't stop himself from lashing out at her instead.  
  
"Yes, I left you, doesn't dat make you tink dat maybe I don't want to have anyting to do with you? Or do I have to be more clear." The anger in his voice caused Rogue to recoil.  
  
"You can't mean that Remy." She said softly. His harsh chuckle felt like a splash of ice cold water.  
  
"I mean everyting I say, you know I don't lie. If I was you I'd get out of here, cause your wastin' my time chere."  
  
Rogue looked at him, wanting to yell at him; to hurt him like he was hurting her. To tell him that she knew he was lying, that he was miserable just like she was but her pride wouldn't allow it. The hot tears she had tried to fight were momentarily gone.  
  
"Fine! Leave! Run away like you've always done, ah don't want a coward. You forced me to love ya and now that you have it you want to leave? Do it with mah blessin'." She turned and ran out of the hotel room. Remy stared at her back, the memory of her tear stained faced, the last one he would hold.  
  
That was the last night he stayed in the motel room. Rogue stared out her window and wondered where he would be, she cried for the last time that night. She would never cry for him again. 


	7. Fate

I don't own any thing! Except the poem **************************************************************************** **  
  
Fate Fate is cruel when love hasn't won It tosses its head and watches you fall It causes you to break yourself in ways unexplainable to man The times when fate is at its worst Is when it presents to you a gift on a silver platter and than takes it away And than once again it plays with your emotions Re-gifting you the package That you had left for dead **************************************************************************** **  
  
A year had passed and Rogue had recently begun to move on with her life. She still felt the pain of having lost him but she was beginning to find peace and comfort in the things that she held dear, such as Kurt and Kitty and their undying friendship.  
  
The mental call to the Professor's office came quickly; she sensed the professor's tension and wondered what could be wrong. She was the last one to enter and saw the wary faces of the mutants as they remained away from Scott, who seemed to emanate his anger. She cautiously walked in.  
  
"Rogue, I am sorry that you are the last to be informed but I wanted to share this news in great haste." Her heart lurched when she saw the tired look on the Professor's face; he looked as if he had just been in battle. "We are going to have a new addition to the team."  
  
Rogue didn't know why this time she choked up. They had seven new additions over the past few months, having to build an outside dormitory for the older mutants. She sensed something wrong, with the pitiful look everyone was giving her.  
  
"Um, who is it?"  
  
"Remy Lebeau." Rogue's face paled and her eyes were burning. She had spent the last year, learning to control herself and now the knowledge of his return was breaking her every guard.  
  
"No," she whispered. She turned around and bumped into someone. She looked up and into the hated eyes of her enemy. His face was ashen and his lips parted to say something. "No!"  
  
Rogue shoved him out of her way and ran to her bedroom. The tears she had collected once again spilling out of her eyes. The pain in her body was like an unending burn. She didn't know how she would face the day. 


	8. Oblivious

Owns nothing except the poem **************************************************************************** ** Oblivious I know I pushed you away But now that I'm here Won't you come with me? Don't look at me that way Don't ignore me Don't pretend you don't know I'm here We need to overcome that We need to move on You can't pretend that there is nothing Obliviousness can't be played **************************************************************************** **  
  
Rogue avoided Remy at all times, he sadly watched her from afar. Was his decision in vain? He came for her, to be near her. He had regretted over the past year that night she came into his room. He had attempted to work at various places and found nothing that fulfilled him in anyway.  
  
Than Xavier got in contact with him and asked him to join the team. Remy had laughed at the time, finding it amusing. Remy Lebeau, Gambit, Magneto's lackey. They wanted him? He had laughed and hung up the phone. He wasn't able to sleep that night in his rented room above the bar, his new workplace. How Xavier got the number, he didn't know.  
  
He grimly smiled to himself when two weeks later he was on a plane (paid for by Xavier himself) on his way to the institute, a place he swore he would never set foot on again. Now he found himself wanting to leave. Rogue wouldn't even speak to him; Scott didn't help with his constant presence when Rogue was in a room alone. It was as if he had a sixth sense, he never left Rogue to herself.  
  
He decided to have a talk with Scott. If he was going to solve this, Scott had to get out of the way. He hoped that he could work things out. He loved her and was getting tired of waiting until she came around. He would have to do things on his own and win her back to him again. 


	9. Let Go

No Poem today, hope it's not missed. **************************************************************************** **  
  
Remy walked over to Scott who was sitting on a bench under the pear tree in the institute's back yard. He was reading a school book, and Remy figured it was an assignment, not too important that he couldn't interrupt for a minute.  
  
"Remy needs to speak with you." Scott looked up, having been caught off guard.  
  
"Go ahead." He found the situation awkward and hadn't reacted as he normally would. He had spent most of the time trying to protect Rogue from the Cajun but since she was at Risty's, he had the day off.  
  
"Look homme, Remy understands your need to protect the fille but you need to back off." Remy saw Scott's lips purse and decided to continue on. "Why do you tink I came back?" His lost of third person caused Scott to look up and pay attention. "Cause I want to be part of da X Men? I came back for Rogue. Now I need to get her to understand why I left but she won't hear me out if your in da way at all times. If you don't believe me ask your girl my intentions. She'll tell you dat I care about da girl."  
  
Remy left the scene and entered the institute; Scott assumed he was going to the training session that Logan was testing him on. He got up and walked over to Jean who was talking to Amara.  
  
"Jean, I need you to do me a favor." Jean turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Sure Scott."  
  
"Check out the Cajun at dinner today and tell me what he thinks when he looks at Rogue." Jean almost refused but saw that he was concerned for his friend and found herself agreeing to it.  
  
"All right, but if he's honest than just let them solve this themselves." Scott nodded and left, Rogue should be back by dinner, he'd find out the truth by than.  
  
***  
  
Remy sat with the teachers and occasionally looked up from his meal. The dining room was loud with noise as all the mutants shared their day or fought with each other. Kurt was sitting next to a human girl from his school, who didn't seem to feel out of place with the mutant behavior surrounding her. His eyes focused on Rogue who was solemnly eating her meal.  
  
Remy looked back down and licked his lips, why was it that everything had to go wrong. If he would have known he would have been able to be with her in the future, he would have never left her. He thought about how cruel he had been that day and was overcome with nausea. He immediately lost his appetite and excused himself from the table.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and went quickly through his head; his vulnerability didn't allow him to block her. A tear escaped and she left the table quickly, Scott followed her.  
  
"You all right Jean?" Jean turned to him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Leave them alone Scott." Scott pursed his lips and nodded. He would let them be, but he would still protect Rogue at all cost. Someone had to watch out for her. 


	10. One Step Closer

Don't own anything except the poem **************************************************************************** ** *One Step Closer* She opens her mouth to say a word And finds herself held back Time to let go Time to give up She can't though She can't seem to make it One step Just one step closer But it's one she can't take Maybe just wanting it is enough ***************************************************************************  
  
Rogue watched as Remy left the room so suddenly, she realized that regardless of the time they spent together she knew nothing of him. She stood up from her chair and took her plate as well as his to the dishwasher. She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. She stared at his closed door and thought about going in. The desire was overwhelming.  
  
She took a step closer to his room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found Scott smiling at her.  
  
"You okay?" He asked, noticing her distraction.  
  
"Yeah, ah'm fine. Just tired." Scott nodded.  
  
"We're going to the movies later, you wanna come?" Rogue shook her head. She wanted to stay home in the rare quiet. Scott smiled again. "All right, just be careful." She took the drift and went to her room, hesitating at the door for a minute than entering.  
  
***  
  
Later on that night she heard a knock on the door and sat quiet, fearful of answering it. The others couldn't have come back so soon. A sharp tap was heard once again and she stood up and opened the door. No one was there. She knew who it was though; she could smell the musk he had always used, strong yet alluring. She breathed in and closed the door.  
  
She sat on her bed and stared at the bare walls, opening her book she went to the page marked by his card, she held it in her head and pressed her lips on it. She wondered if wanting to be near him was as good as it being done. The knock came once again and she rushed to the door.  
  
She looked up and found Ororo standing there with a smile on her face and a napkin covered plate.  
  
"I just baked this child and thought that perhaps you would like some." Rogue gave her thanks and took the plate, she hesitated and Ororo noticed this. "What is wrong dear?"  
  
"Did ya just knock before?"  
  
"No child, no one is here but you, Mr. Lebeau and I." Rogue smiled slightly.  
  
"Probably just me than." She closed the door and took the napkin off and bit into the moist sweetness of a freshly baked brownie. She put her plate on the table and went to the kitchen to get some milk. Peering into the refrigerator was a lean figure. She had never seen him outside of his uniform and noticed the cream colored Khaki's and the pale gray shirt he wore. She noticed how it hung open and imagined his bare chest and the chain that she knew he wore, she had admired it the first time she saw its glint in the moonlight.  
  
She wondered how it would feel to run her bare hands down the soft material of his shirt. She took a step closer about to reach out to him, when a thud was heard and she saw him hit his forehead against the door and whisper an explicative; she backed away and ran off. She hid in her room until she was sure he was gone.  
  
***  
  
Remy had known she was there the whole time; he felt her emotions as they rose and fall and sensed her inner battle. She had taken a step closer to him and perhaps that was enough, for now at least. 


	11. Sleepless Nights

*Sleepless Nights* The night passes by in silence Sleep has failed to visit me I lay awake and ponder My thoughts all of you I can't seem to fall asleep To dream, to pretend It eludes me I just wonder and regret And than the dawn comes It's light penetrating the room and I begin my day When it's over I lay once again upon my bed And begin the cycle that has taken its toll on my mind **************************************************************************** **  
  
Remy was awake, lying in his bed and listening to the sounds of the night. He had spent many evenings that way, not being able to fall asleep. He thought about her and what had happened. He thought about going to her and shaking her awake from her sleep, she was probably sleeping soundly.  
  
He got up from the bed and pulled on the pants to cover his semi nude form. The bathroom was just a little off. Unknowingly he bumped into one of the girls from the institute, the one who can go through things.  
  
"Sorry Chere, Remy wasn't payin' attention." The girl just giggled and phased through him, Remy shivered as his body readjusted itself from the invasion. His hand was at the door knob when he heard a door softly open and close. The light padding on the floor indicated that the person was trying to be quiet.  
  
A few moments later he felt a hand on his shoulder. His breath was caught short. He turned around slowly and looked into the eyes of the girl he loved. She said nothing. His throat was dry and his heart was beating so fast it was a steady hum to his ears. She leaned into him; her gloved hand squeezing slightly and opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Near by another door opened, but this time more loudly, Rogue jumped back and let go of his shoulder, Remy grabbed her hand. The look of fear on her face made him let go. He wanted to take her in his arms and show her how he felt about her, his voice wouldn't let him speak. He looked down and saw his bare chest and knew the compromising position they were in. She left.  
  
He quickly entered the bathroom and washed his hot face. After he was done, he opened the door and looked into the shielded eyes of another team mate. Scott put his hand on Remy's shoulder and squeezed softly, the only indication of his thoughts and he entered the bathroom that Remy had just inhabited.  
  
It had to end. Remy would stop this farce and make things clear in the morning. Things would have to change; he couldn't go another sleepless night. One more night he lay on his bed and dreamt of nothing. 


	12. Right Now

Don't own anything but the poem **************************************************************************** * *Right Now* The moments have passed It's time to be free To allow the things to change No need to deny anymore No need to fight We can do this We can be together right now Are you willing? Are you ready? Are you ready for me?  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It was as if fate had decided to play its hand because they were alone for the first time that morning. She was pouring herself a bowl of cornflakes and he had come down for his morning coffee. It was now or never. He licked his dry lips and saw her hand shaking, she knew he was near. He ran his long tapered fingers through his auburn hair. It fell back against his cheek, he saw her catch her breath.  
  
This time nothing interrupted them. He reached out his hand and grazed her cheek. She turned to it and kissed the palm, he didn't feel the wave of dizziness that usually would have engulfed him. With a sudden burst of desire he grabbed her by the waist and yanked her to him. The heat of their bodies blended into one.  
  
He kissed her roughly and lost control of all his thoughts, and so did she. Suddenly the intense pull that took over his mind caused him to break away. He smiled at her as he fell limply to his knees and submitted himself to unconsciousness. A few moments later Scott walked in, he saw the Cajun on the floor and Rogue standing over her him with swollen lips, he guessed what had happened.  
  
"I couldn't concentrate," she said. Scott nodded and helped her take Remy's limp body to his room. She sat by his bed and held him with her gloved hand, he would wake up soon and they'd end things the way they were meant to end. 


	13. It comes to an end

I don't own anything but the Poem **************************************************************************** ** *It Comes To an End*  
  
The time has passed  
  
It's time to let go  
  
It's time to finally be free  
  
To be where we wanna be  
  
Where we've longed to be  
  
It's time to close this chapter  
  
Time to allow a new life to unfold  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Remy began to stir; he tried to push away the wet cloth that was placed on his forehead. He grabbed a gloved wrist and sat up immediately, remembering what had happened a little while before. He looked into the gray-green eyes of Rogue.  
  
"How are ya feelin'?" Remy leaned into her and smiled while he gingerly placed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Better den ya t'ink." She smiled, he wasn't angry at her.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" She asked. She had anticipated that moment, since the night before. Her being with him was inevitable, something that regardless of whatever stood in their way was meant to happen. His face lingered near hers, neither one wanting to back away.  
  
"Ya touch Cherie?" She gave him a slight smile.  
  
"Ah'm workin' on it every day but it ain't perfected." He nodded.  
  
"That don't matter to me none. I love you whether you can touch or not, besides dere are a million ways to get around that." Rogue smiled and embraced him. This was were she wanted to be, she wanted to forget everything that had happened, in fact she wanted to remember it all so that she would appreciate being with him even more.  
  
Remy on the other hand thought of nothing but her warmth at the moment. Fate had been cruel to him but at the same it had given him something that compensated for every ugly thing in his life. He was finally home.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It's over! Wah! I'm so friggin' depressed! I hope you guys liked it and thank you for standing by me all this time! Parting is such sweet sorrow. 


End file.
